A Day at The Beach
by EdwardsTrueSoulmate
Summary: Bella's working three jobs to help Charlie with the bills. Edward's spending the day on his personal basketball court . What happens when Bella meets Edward at the beach? Who knew a day at the beach could change someone's life completely?
1. The pretty people

_The Pretty People:_

Here I am. Lying on the cold tile floor. Sprawled out. My knees and elbows and acing and I hear the sound of giggling and laughing surrounding me. I huff out a breath and bring my knees up to my chest and grab all the broken shards of glass from the smashed glasses.

I've been working three jobs since freshman year. From six AM to two PM, I work at my dad's police station. I'm pretty much just the assistant. Getting coffee for all the police and shit like that. Charlie's the Chief of police in Forks, Washington. It's the smallest town in the world and I don't think it sees a whole day of just sun in a year.

My second job is at the bookstore. I love reading and writing. It's my passion. I get to the book store at around three PM and my shift ends at six PM.

My other job is from six to twelve PM working at the local restaurant. Volterra is owned by Billy, Charlie's old friend. This job was a blessing. I get the highest pay usually. Hey, I'm not complaining. I need all the cash I can get my hands on.

Ever since Renee left, back when I was in seventh grade, Charlie and I have been on our own. I pay for the phone bill, the cell phone bill, and the food while Charlie takes care of the mortgage, cars, water and heat.

We make it. And when I say we make it, it means we _just_ make it. If I get sick and miss a day, the cash I loose throws our bills off. Sometimes we can't pay for the phone bills or the gas for the car. I sometimes have to use the bus. I never let Charlie take the bus or pay for the food. He works hard enough and he already feels horrible enough about having me pay for so much but there's no other way. I either help out or we go bankrupt.

I want to go to college. I mean I _really_ want to go to college. Renee didn't graduate and nether did Charlie but he never stops hammering the concept of college into my head. He wants me to go as much as I do. There's only one problem. We can't afford it. Even if I take out loans I'll still be in dept. Charlie always says that being in dept is what got him to where he is. Having his daughter working three jobs to help out with the bills.

I look at my hand and see a small, shallow cut in my palm. Stupid Jessica. She just has to stick out her foot right as I walk by with a tray full of wine and water. I bite my tongue to stop the tears that are pooling in my brown eyes. I bend my head down and let my brown hair swoosh from my shoulder to hide my tomato red face.

"Aw…look! Is lil belly gunna cry?" Jessica said in a fake baby voice. Ever since Mike asked me out, Jessica has made it her life's mission to make mine a living hell. We went to school together. Luckily we graduated a few weeks ago. I can't wait to get away from her.

Mike walks up and drapes and arm around her shoulders and whispers something in her ear that makes her giggle and turn away. She walks to where Lauren and Tyler and standing and starts imitating what looks like someone falling. Great.

Mike looks at me with disgust and knocks the shards of glass that I had started to pick up back onto the floor before walking away. Did I mention that Mike has been fucking messing with me and talking behind my back because I rejected him? Yep my life is just wonderful isn't it?

I bent down and picked up the pieces once again, mumbling under my breath and cursing Mike's parents for ever creating him. EW. That's gross to think about.

"Hey Bella, take the rest of the night off. I'll clean this up." I look up to see Angela. She's the only actual friend I have in this fucking town. She's amazing. She always understands when I'm too tired to go out and never wants to go…_shopping. _I shudder at the thought.

"God Angela thanks." I look at the clock and realize I'm supposed to work for about another hour.

"Ang, I can't ask you to cover for me. You have college applications to fill out." Angela was already accepted into Yale and Harvard. She could afford this. Her father was an attorney and her mother was an accountant.

"Shut up and go before I change my mind." She said teasingly and she turned her back and walked away before I had time to even thank her. I smiled and sighed. Maybe I can actually get eight hours of sleep.

_Sniff sniff sniff. _That's all I heard. Something wet dipped into my ear and blew air into it. I felt a wet thing slide over the side of my face.

"Stop Jake." My dog, Jake, kept licking the side of my face. I flung my hand and pushed his wet noise out of my face. _Sniff sniff sniff._ His nose came back.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" I groaned and got up from my way to comfortable bed. I raised my arms over my head and cracked my back. I squinted when the sunlight that was steaming in from the window reached my eyes. Wait…sunlight! I opened my eyes and looked at the gorgeous sun shinning through my window. Thank the lord! Sun!

I threw on a pair if black shorts, blue halter top and a grey sweatshirt. I slipped on some flip-flops and buckled the leash to Jake. He shook his chocolate fur happily and stared up at me with excited eyes. We're going to the beach.

Once at the La Push beach, I throw my sweatshirt off and grab the orange Frisbee I had gotten Jake a long while back. Freedom. My one day off and it's sunny. Jake had been getting restless all stuck up in the house for weeks. It hasn't stopped raining and I am not about to give Jake a bath. I'll leave that to Charlie.

I flick my wrist and the Frisbee shoots into the air and floats a ways before sinking down into the caramel colored sand. Jake sprints after it and dives. Sand flies everywhere. I wonder what the sand would look like to an ant…a sand storm?

Jake sprints back to me and lunges. I duck down before he can tackle me down and he dropes the slobber covered Frisbee into my waiting hand. I throw it again and again until I realize we had been moving further and further down the beach. There are only a couple people. A few lying on towels soaking up as much sun as possible. A few parents chasing there kids and dunking them into the crystal blue water.

The people who catch my attention though are a group of people around my age. The one I notice instantly is the biggest. He was at least four inches taller then the rest and his muscles bulged. He wore green swim trunks and had brownish black curly hair. He looked like Iron Man

The most beautiful girl I have ever seen had her head lying on Iron Mans shoulder. She had long blonde curls and a model figure. She was gorgeous. She had on a soft yellow suit that went amazingly with her hair.

Another girl was bouncing up and down. She had pitched black hair that was spiked and went to her shoulders. She wore a neon pink suit and a huge pair of sun glasses. Of course she was beautiful to. She was sitting on boy with dirty blonde hair and blue swim trunks. Both looking amazing.

The last boy…how do I describe such a creature? He had bronze hair and a perfect body. Toned and tanned. Amazing is the only thing that comes remotely close to describing him. He was leaning on his elbow and talking to the girl with black hair.

I quickly look away before they realize I'm looking and focus on Jake. I throw the Frisbee but realize my thoughts keep wondering to the bronze headed boy. I shake my head in frustration. Stop it Bella.

I realize just how hot it is outside and decide to take off my shorts and top. Thank god I decided to wear the suit Angela had gotten me for my birthday. It was silver. Yeas, silver. It was the shiny silver to. At first I didn't like the idea of being a human star but after a while and a lot of arguing with Ang, I began to love it.

I squish my toes into the sand and feel the cool, wet sand touch my feet. I wanted to look good. Stupid I know but really all girls want to. I drop my shorts and slide my top over my head. _There. The clothes are off. Now pick up the Frisbee and play with Jake_, I tell myself. I grab the Frisbee and chuck it. It goes flying into the water. Fuck. Jake hates water. I don't know why but he really hates it. That's why I leave the bath to Charlie.

Jake runs to the edge of the water and stops. He stares at the Frisbee that's now floating further away from shore with sad eyes. Fan-fucking-tastic. Of course the Frisbee had to land right in front of where the pretty people were standing. I huffed and walked to the waters edge and patted Jakes head. I felt like someone was watching me but ignored the feeling and took a deep breath.

"This shows how much I love you." I say to Jake but all he does is whimper and look at the Frisbee with longing eyes. I clench my teeth and dive into the water.

Holy fuck. I didn't realize the water was this cold! It's like one hundred degrees out! I reach the surface and gasp for air. Way to cold to do this. My body screams in protest when I swim towards the Frisbee but I keep going. What the hell, I'm already in, might as well get the stupid Frisbee.

Once I grab the Frisbee and my feet touch the underwater sand I realize something. I didn't bring a towel. Oh come one! I reach Jake and he snatches the Frisbee from my hand and runs off. Oh yeah, it's okay to leave the person who just saved your precious Frisbee when she's dying of hypothermia!

I shiver and bury my feet into the hot sand. Okay that helps a little. I swing my hair around and start to squeeze as much water out as possible. It drips down and splashes on the part of my foot that isn't covered with sand. Burr. That's when I hear sand shuffling and heavy breathing. I look up and am met with the most gorgeous green eyes in the world. The owner of the eyes is holding a blue towel out to me and looking at me from under his long, black eyelashes. The boy with the bronze hair flashes me a crooked smile and bites his lip slightly. My breathing hitches.

"Thought you might need a towel."

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! My first Fan Fiction! Please give me feedback! I'd really appreciate it! Review, review, review! _


	2. Ouch

_Ouch: _

"Oh. Um, thanks." I said as I reach for the towel. Our hands brush and what feels like a static shock shoots though my finger. Whoa. That was weird. I shake my head and look back at the green eyed god who was still staring at me.

"You looked kind of cold so…" He blushed suddenly when he realized that he pretty much just admitted that he was watching me. I feel heat rise to my cheeks as well and I look down.

"Hey…do you want to um…maybe…uh…come over and meet some of my friends?" He said this while rubbing the back of his neck and then proceeding to run his hand through his hair at least five times. It was kind of fun to see him squirm.

"Hmm…" I decided to tease him a little. He started to chew his lip and wring his hand together.

"Only if I get your name first." I said and I smiled at the shock on his face. His blush came back and he smiled his crooked smile that I as already learning to love. Fuck, this boy is dangerous.

"Oh! Yeah! Definitely!" He replied excitingly. He continued to stare at me with a joyful expression. I cocked my head to the side, waiting for a name. He was still looking at me. Jake was sniffing his leg and wagging his tail.

"Um…?" I looked at him with a questioning look. He shook his head slightly and took a deep breath.

"Oh! Um…yeah. Uh, my names Edward." He smiled at me shyly and stared at me. I giggled. Yes, giggled.

"Okay. Let me just get Jake leashed up. And…" I leaned down to put the leash on Jake but Edward's hand stopped me. I looked up at him with confusion. He leaned down to my ear and whispered,

"I didn't get your name." I blushed.

"Who said I was going to give it to you?" I asked and smirked. He chuckled and grabbed the leash from my hand and buckled Jake up. He started walking towards the pretty people with Jake trotting behind him.

"What? Now your going to steal my dog?" I yelled after him as ran after him. He turned and smiled at me. Wow. He's gorgeous.

I ran after him and snatched the leash from him and stuck my tongue out. He smirked. That's when I realized we had an audience.

Oh…um, sorry." I said lamely. What do you say when the most gorgeous people on earth are looking at you like you've gone mad.

Edward clears his throat and ran his hand through his hair. That soft, soft hair. Cue mental slap.

"Well guys," Edward stared. Before he could go on the black haired girl coughed. "And ladies, this is Bella. I asked her to come over and meet everyone. If that's okay." He said.

The black haired girl began to bounce up and down again and was looking weirdly between Edward and I. the big guy was grinning at me and raised his eyebrow. The blonde looked…well, bored.

"Of course! The black haired girl squealed. "It's nice to see Edward getting along with someone other then these two idiots." She pointed to the big guy and the man who looked oddly calm.

Edward glared at the girl then smiled sheepishly at me. I couldn't help but giggle. He was just too damn adorable.

"Uh…yeah. Um…what are your names? I don't want to have to keep calling you big guy and black haired girl." I realized what had just said and blushed a deep shade of red. They began to laugh. Even the blonde cracked a smile. They laughed even harder when they saw my blush.

"Oh god. I like you. That was funny. She's a keeper, okay Ed?" this time it was Edwards turn to blush.

"Okay, this is Edward, as you already know." the big guy said as he pointed to Edward. Then he pointed to the calm looking guy.

"This is Jasper." Jasper waved and gave me a small smile.

"This Alice, beware, she bites." He pointed to the black haired girl was still bouncing up and down. She stuck he tongue out at him and snapped her teeth together like she was biting something.

"This is Rosalie, the most beautiful girl in the world." He said with a loving smile. He pointed to the blonde. I agree she is gorgeous.

"And last, but certainly not least, EMMETT!" He pounded his fist on his chest and bellowed his name into the air. The sand trembled. I couldn't help but giggle. Wow, I've never laughed this much.

I realized I still had Edwards towel on. My body was pretty dry so if I slip on my clothes really fast no one will stare. I'm self-conscious.

I quickly grabbed my shirt that was in the sand by Jake and my black shorts. I heard a squeal and quickly looked up. Edward was looking at me with wide eyes but I knew that wasn't where the sound had come from. That's when I saw Rosalie standing with her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

"What-" before Emmett could get one word out, Rosalie had grabbed me by my shoulders. My eyes grew wide and I noticed she was looking at my suit. I am practically naked! Before I could say anything or even run, Rosalie started to speak.

"I. Love. Your. Suit!" she squealed again. I let out a breath of relief and then smiled widely when I realized that she just complimented me.

"Oh…thanks!" I said enthusiastically. I turned back to Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmett and saw them staring at us with their mouths wide open along with their eyes. Rosalie put her hands on her hips and scowled at them.

"What? I can't compliment someone when they have style?" she snapped and slipped her waterfall of blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well of course you can, Rose! You've just never done it before so it was kind of shocking." Edward reached out and ruffled her hair with a smirk on his face.

I heard a growl and the next thing I know, Emmett is holding back Rosalie and Edward is on the ground.

"Don't ever touch my hair again!" Rosalie screeched. The hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. Edward scrambled up from the ground and hide behind me. Really? He's going to hide behind me! I giggled and teasingly punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He cried and fell to the ground dramatically. He started to roll around, holding the arm I hit. I started out by just giggling, and then it turned into full blown laughter. In the end, everyone joined in laughing. I was actually having fun. That's new.

After awhile, I noticed the sky getting dark and Jake started to whine from hunger. That's when I remembered I had to cook for Charlie tonight to.

"Hey guys, I had a great time today. It was really awesome meeting everyone. I really have to go though. Charlie and Jake here need to eat." I said this while standing up.

"Do you have to?" Alice asked in a sad voice. I smiled at her and nodded. I wish I didn't have to but I need to feed Charlie.

"Yeah, Charlie's waiting for me. Jake looks pretty hungry, too." I said this as I grabbed Jakes leash and slipped on my flip-flops.

"Alright, well maybe I'll see you guys around?" I asked. They all nodded and I waved. I got about halfway to my Ford truck when I felt something grab my elbow. Of course I freak out. I whip around and hit whatever it is with my back that held the Frisbee, my sweatshirt and some Luna Bars.

" Uff." I heard and I looked up to see Edward bent down and holding his stomach. Shit. I just punched Edward in the stomach. Smooth move.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Edward!" I bent down and helped him stand up. Great, he probably thinks I'm crazy. Going around hitting people in the stomach.

I helped Edward sit on the back part of my truck as he recovered. He took a deep breath and looked up at me with those emerald green eyes.

"Ouch." He said breathlessly. He smiled like he was making a joke but I couldn't laugh right now. I felt really bad. He must have noticed the frown because his own smile fell.

"Bella, its fine. You didn't mean it. I hope…" He smiled again in a joking way.

"Stop smiling! I could have really hurt you!" I snapped. I took a deep breath and opened the passenger door for Jake to hope into.

"Look, I'm not hurt that bad. Let's just forget about this. I came over here to give you my number. So we can hang out again." He smiled and held out his hand. I looked at it with confusion.

"Give me your phone. I'll program my number in and I'll give you my phone and you can program you're number into mine. I'll give it to everyone so we can all stay in touch." Edward said as he dug in his pocket and grabbed his phone out. He handed it to me and I plugged my number into it.

I handed his phone back to him and he handed mine back to me. Wow, I have his number. Yeah! I did a little happy dance in my head.

"Um…can I ask you a question?" Edward asked in a nervous voice.

"Yes, of course." I answered back. I hope he's not mad about punching him in the stomach. What if he wants his number back! Maybe he didn't want me to have in after all. Maybe Alice made him give it to me.

"Who's Charlie?" He blurted out quickly. I blinked a few times in shock. What? Why would he want to know who Charlie was?

"Oh, he's my dad. I just call him Charlie because he never really liked being called dad. He thinks it makes him sound old." I smiled, remembering when he told me this.

"Oh! Okay! Well that's great! I mean, it's great that you have a dad! Well of course it's good you have a dad. Everyone has one!" He said this all in about ten seconds. I raised my eyebrow at him and he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I should get going. You need to feed Jake and Charlie…you dad." He said the last part with a small smile.

"Yep. I'll see you later." I said and I climbed into the car and started it up. I waved to Edward and roared out of the parking lot. After about ten minutes of driving I felt my pocket vibrate. A text message.

It said I had five new messages. The first one was from Alice:

_Hey! Edward gave me your number! So happy we met today! It was really nice hanging out with someone who we haven't known for out entire lives. I know we'll be seeing you soon! Call you later! _

Then one from Jasper:

_Hey Bells. Here's my number. It was cool hanging out today! See you soon!_

Then from Rosalie:

_Hey sweet stuff! Just texting to give you my number! I'll see you really soon! *wing wink* bye!_

And from Emmett:

_BELLY! I had soooooooo much fun today! It was righteous! Call meh! _

And last but certainly not least. Edward:

_Hey Bella. Just texting to let you know I gave everyone your number. I also wanted to say I had a really good time. I'll call you…I promise. Bye! _

I sighed and smiled. I programmed all their numbers into my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. Jake whined hungrily beside me.

"Okay, okay! We're almost home!" I said to Jake and I pressed on the gas. Today was amazing. And right now I knew one thing…My life has changed. And I was excited to see what was going to happen next.


	3. Stupid sneeze blew my cover

_**I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**_

_Stupid Sneeze Blew My Cover: _

"Bella! Come on down and eat! We have to be at the station in twenty minutes." Charlie yelled from downstairs.

Ugh. Monday morning. I absolutely hate Monday's. It's the beginning of the weekend I have to work like a million hours a day! Okay maybe not but still, it's a lot of work.

I slipped out of bed, my head pounding, and shuffled to the bathroom. I slipped off my pajamas and cranked the heated water on high. I think jumping into negative ten degree water makes you sick. I step into the blasting heat and warmth spreads through my body as the water drips down. Why did I have to jump into the water and save Jake's stupid Frisbee. I've been sneezing and coughing a lot and I hate being sick.

I don't want to tell Charlie because he'll insist I stay home which means we won't have enough to pay the bills at the end of the month. Then Charlie will take up some extra jobs and I'll feel horrible because I know it was my fault that he's working so damn hard.

After about a ten minute shower, I got out of from under the blanket of warmth and shivered. I hate being cold. I yanked the white fluffy towel that was hanging on the towel rack down and wrapped it around my body. I pulled the bathroom door open slowly, not quiet ready for the harsh cold air to hit me.

"Oh! There you are bell…" Charlie started but he stopped talking when he noticed all I was wearing was a teeny towel. My eyes widened and blood crept up my cheeks. Charlie clamped his eyes shut tight and spun around, almost falling over as he quickly made his way back downstairs.

I shuffle to my room and yawned. Now I really hated Mondays. I twisted my closet handle and opened the door. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a yellow, pink, and orange tank top and a pair of yellow converse. This should be a comfortable outfit for the bookstore and the police station. I'd change to my uniform for volturi.

I put my hair into a side ponytail and put on a thin layer of mascara. I only wear heavy makeup to Volturi, for the bookstore and the station it's stupid to put on eyeliner. I grab my heavy black hoodie and throw it on. I sneeze and make my way down to the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a mug. It was Renee's before she left. I don't really think that Charlie has ever gotten over her leaving. He loved her so much. I pour some coffee into it and drink it black. I need as much caffeine as possible. This was going to be a long day.

"Bella, you look horrible." Well thanks Charlie! I must really look back if someone who thinks my grandma's wedding dress was good looking.

"You look sick. You need to stay home." Right when he said this I slammed my mug down. So me coffee sloshed over the side, spilling onto my hand. Ouch. I winced and walked over to the sink where I ran my hand under cold water. I turned and glared at him. He flinched back. I probably looked like Renee when she was pissed.

"We can't afford that." I growled. I hated talking about our money situation. I hate thinking that we can't miss a day of work if we are sick. Of course I had to sneeze right at this moment.

"I don't care what you say. I'm a father before anything else. If my daughter is sick then she is staying home. I know that you are sick. Get into your room and rest. I'll call everyone who needs to know that you're missing today. Don't argue. You're not going to win." He said this and yanked open the front door. I watched as his gun swung by his side and he drove off down the road to the station.

I sighed in frustration. Now I couldn't stop thinking about what we would have to give up so we could make up for me missing a day. Jake's favorite doggie treats, Charlie's lasagna, I'll ride my bike this month to save gas. Maybe I'll pick up some extra shifts at Volturi. Ugh! Stupid Charlie! He keeps getting more and more annoying. Maybe it comes with old age…

I heard my cell ring from upstairs. Maybe it was Charlie calling to say that I was right like I always am. Or maybe Alice…or Edward…

I ran up the stairs as fast as possible. I started to fall backwards because of my clumsiness but thank the lord for Jake because he popped out of nowhere and nudge my ass so I was standing straight again. I sprinted to my room and lunged for my phone, knocking my knee on the bed frame in the process.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver breathlessly. Damn, running up the stairs, almost falling down then, then diving for the phone and hitting my knee really makes you tired. And makes my head pound.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Alice's worried voice said threw the phone. I smiled. Yeah, Alice was calling!

"I'm f-fi-fine." I said as I sneezed. Great, stupid sneeze blew my cover.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Alice chanted and I giggled but ended up in a coughing fit. Stupid sneeze blew my cover even more.

"Okay! I'm sort of sick because I jumped into freezing water to save Jake's Frisbee yesterday." I sighed and sneezed.

"Oh no! I'll be right over with everyone and some soup." She announced excitedly. Like hanging with a sick person is something to get excited about. Anyways, I was not going to be responsible for everyone getting sick.

"No! Alic-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Shut up. We're coming wither way. You can either give me your address or I can get it. I have my ways. Now give me your address, Isabella Marie Swan." She snapped. How the hell did she know my full name!

"Um...Alice, how do you know my full name?" I asked panicking. Was there like some creep stalking me and giving out my information.

"Like I said Isabella, I have my ways. Now give me your address." She said. Um, creepy.

"No! Ha!" I said onto the phone and snapped my phone closed before she could respond. Ha! Now what miss I-know-everything! My address wouldn't be anywhere on the internet because I am the chief's daughter! Ha!

About ten minutes after the phone call there was a knock on the door. I hope it's not one of those people who sell stuff. They always annoy me. I walked to the front door and yanked it open; ready to yell at anyone who is trying to sell me shit. . Who I found at my door wasn't who I was expecting.

"Alice!"

_**Tada! Please, please tell me if you liked this! If you didn't I would really like some feedback! I really enjoy reviews so please send some! It's that little button on the bottom of the page**____**. I'm pretty bad at punctuation and things like that so please tell me of any mistakes! Review, Review, Review! PLEASE!**_


	4. Magic Soup

Chapter 4

Magic Soup:

_Who I found at my door wasn't who I was expecting._

"_Alice!" _

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said enthusiastically back. I stared at her with wide eyes. How the hell…

"How did you find me?" I ask confused.

"Oh silly, remember what I told you? I have my ways." She pushed past me and went to my kitchen. How she knew where it was I don't really know. I was about to shut the door when I heard a slam of a car door and Emmett's booming voice.

"Belly!" I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. Ugh. That hurts. I'm defiantly going to feel that tomorrow.

"Emmet! Put her down!" I heard Edward's voice. It almost sounded like a growl. Well, I don't think he's having a good day…

"Hey, hey now. You don't have to go all protective on me." Emmett said but he set me down and patted my hair. I looked around and saw that everyone had come. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie. Everyone! I'm going to kill Alice! Or better yet sneeze on her!

I looked over at Edward who was blushing and looking at the ground for some reason. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett walked through that door and to the kitchen where I could hear banging of pots and pans. I groaned. I don't want any of them getting sick but hey, they can't blame me if they do. I did warn them.

I turned back to Edward to tell him to go home. I don't care if Alice gets sick but I would hate it if Edward did.

I didn't realize he was so close because when I turned around I slammed into his chest. His very toned chest I might say.

"Oof." I started falling backwards but Edward grabbed me into his arms and picked me up bridal style and smiled that gorgeous crooked smile of his.

"Hi Bella." He breathed happily. I giggled. Now he seemed happy. I liked seeing him happy.

"Hi!" I said back, just as enthusiastically. I smiled widely and bit my bottom lip. He smile faltered and he glanced down at my lips. He let out a shaky breath. His scent caressed my face. Yum…it smelled good. Snap out of it Bella! He's a friend! Just a…friend.

I sighed from how good his breathed smelled. I looked into those deep emerald green orbs. His gaze so intense. I was dazzled. He was, well, Beautiful. I blushed from his gaze. His lips curled at the sides from the sight of my deep res cheeks. He leaned in slightly. Is he doing what I think he's about to do? Before I could find out I sneezed. Luckily not in his face.

Edward yanked his head back and set me on the ground. Not meeting my eyes the whole time. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and tugged at his lovely bronze hair.

"Um, yeah. Um, maybe we should get inside. My mom, Esme, made you some of her famous soup. It's, uh, really good." He said this quickly and made his way to the kitchen where everyone else was.

I followed him to the kitchen. When I got there both Rosalie and Alice looked at us with hopeful looks. When they saw Edward head over to Emmett and Jasper without a second glance at me, they scowled and turned back to spooning soup into a plastic bowl.

"Okay, if this soup doesn't make you feel better by tomorrow then something is really wrong with you and you need to be like shipped off to some foreign county to get like a special vaccination." Alice said happily. Wow, she just said that whole sentence in one breath.

Rosalie handed over this so called 'Magical Soup' and I took a huge gulp full. Yum, this stuff was really good. It made my stomach and throat feel so much better.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me. But now that I have my magic soup, you should all go. I don't want you getting sick…" I said this while taking a spoonful of this delicious soup. I'll have to ask Esme her recipe.

"No." I turned around to face Edward, the person who said this. Wait, What? He can't just not go. This is my house. And I'm only looking out for their health. It's not like I don't want him to be here.

"What?" I asked in confusion. I mean come on! He's acting lie a freaking lunatic! Does he really expect me to just sit here and take all his crap?

"Um, sorry if I'm being rude," I said sarcastically. "But um, the last time I checked, this was my house. So uh, you have to leave if I want you to." Edward turned around slowly and looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. He's acting really weird right now. Did I do something wrong?

"Whatever." He said and he turned back around. I stared at him in amazement. Okay, if he doesn't get the hell out of here soon then I will. Even if I'm sick I can still drive.

"Edward, if you're going to be a jackass then just leave." I said harshly. He didn't even turn around when he said,

"No."

Oh dear lord help me! Get this man out of my kitchen before I explode and throw Magic Soup on top of his head.

"Fine." I said shortly and I grabbed my car keys off of the hook on the wall and went into the hallway. I slipped on my shoes and was reaching for the door handle when I felt a familiar touch on my shoulder.

"Wait, what? Where do you think you are going?" Edwards's deep voice said from behind me. I spun around. I'm sick and now he made me crabby. These two things together are not good. I repeat, NOT GOOD!

"Listen up Edward; this is my house, if I want you to leave them please leave. Also, I don't understand why you're being so weird today. The last time I saw you, you where all happy and Edwardy and now your all mean and unEdwardy. I'm sorry for whatever I did but if your going to be like this then I'm leaving. I don't want to get you guys sick." I said all of this in one breath. I took a deep breath and waited for him to respond. When he didn't, I took a peak at him and saw a mix of emotions. Sadness, anger, nervousness, and something I couldn't define.

"Look Bella, I'm going through something right now that is really confusing and I'd like it if you could just…I don't know…just, it's confusing and quite frankly I don't even understand it myself." He said this while dragging his hand through his already messy hair.

"Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help! Please, I'm your friend. I think I could take some of the stress away." I said. I reached out to rub his arm but he flinched away. What the hell…?

"No Bella. You can't help me with this." It kind of hurt when he said this. I got the feeling that everyone knew what was going on but me, and I don't like it. Why couldn't he trust me? Was I not that close of friend to him? I thought after knowing each other for almost a month that we could be somewhat close, right?

"Please? I can really help! I won't bother you about it; I'll just be there if you need someone." I said hopefully. I really want to know what he's keeping from me.

"Just leave it alone Bella! God, you can't stand not knowing everything! And why cant you just except being taken care of. I mean, my mother made you fucking soup! Just be happy about it and let us stay! I mean, we were nice enough to bring you something to get better and you pretty much tell us to leave. Can't you get over your stubbornness once and just except someone taking care of you? I mean, there's plenty of other things I could be doing right now but I'm here making sure you feel better." He yelled. I stared at him with my mouth wide open. I mean, so wide you could fit your fist in it. At first I felt like punching him then I felt the tears start to form. Please don't cry. Not right in front of him. Just wait until you're upstairs. Hold onto some of your dignity.

My chin started to shake from keeping the tears in and my vision started to blur. I blinked rapidly, trying to keep my tears from falling over the edge but that didn't help. It only pushed them. I felt a few slide down my cheeks but I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand.

I looked at Edward then. I wanted to see him for the last time. If he didn't want to be around me then he could have just said so. He didn't have to pretend and get my hopes up about having a friend. I didn't even ask him to come here for crying out loud!

He looked shocked at what he just said. His eyes wide with horror, his mouth parted. He looked gorgeous even when he was being a bastard. And I hated him even more because of it. I hated that he could make me feel tingly even when he just chewed me up and spit me back out.

"Bella…" His voice just a whisper. He reached out to take my hand. I flinched away. He didn't expect me to just forgive him for what he just said and run into his arms did he? He took a step forward. I took a step back.

"Bella, please…" He whispered frantically. He just realized he ruined whatever friendship this was. If it was a friendship at all. I couldn't stand looking into his panicked eyes anymore. It just hurt to look at him period. I clenched my fist and felt my keys cut into my palm. I'm out of here.

Before he could take another step toward me, I spun around and sprinted out of the door. I wrenched my car door open and stuck the keys into the ignition, put the car in drive and zoomed out of the driveway.

"Bella! Wait! Please, just wait! BELLA!" I heard Edward yell at the top of his lunges. I took one glance back and saw Emmett holding Edward back, his arms behind his back. Emmett's jaw was clenched as he glared down at his brother that he was restraining. Rosalie and Alice looked pissed. Jasper looking at Edward with an angry glare.

I turned back toward the road and kept driving without a second glance back. I don't know how I'm going to avoid his forever because I have to be back for Charlie in about six hours but I just need to go somewhere.

About an hour or so later I ended up on the side of the road with my head inn my hands and tears falling freely from my eyes. I got out of my car and looked around for something to help me forget this horrible day. That's when I spotted a warn down path on the side of the forest. Hey, what the hell. One quick hike won't kill anyone. Well maybe me and my clumsiness but I'm curious now.

I headed towards the path and stepped into the dry dirt. I breathed in the smell of earth and trees for some odd reason; the forest smell always calms me down.

I walked for what seemed like forever. I wanted to see what was at the end of this path. I was about to just give up and turn around when I was a light further down the path. I know what your thinking, 'Don't go towards the light at the end of the tunnel!' but it wasn't some horror movie light. It was a beautiful ray of sunlight.

I walked towards it and came to a halt when I reached the lit up place. My mouth dropped in awe. My eyes widened when I took in the beauty. It was a meadow. A gorgeous one at that. The sun shinning down on the thousands of flowers that had blossomed there. The smell of the ground and trees and flowers was so overwhelming. It was amazing and it was all mine. It didn't look like a living thing had been here for years.

I sat down in the flower patch and looked around with amazement. I laid down and closed my eyes for a brief moment. Taking in the sounds of birds and silence. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up and the sun was almost set. The sky a dark pink. I scrambled up to my feet and darted down the path. I was going to be late for Charlie and he was going to freak out if I didn't get home soon.

I raced down the road and pulled into my driveway in record time. I expected Charlie's car to be there but what I didn't expect was to see Alice and Edward's cars parked in the driveway along with the cruiser. Shit. Really? Did I have to deal with this right now?

I walked up to the door and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

I walked into the kitchen and saw everyone there. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and of course Edward. Charlie was standing by the phone talking in an urgent voice.

"Well if you see her just call…" Charlie started to say but Alice looked at me then and nudged his arm. He looked at her then where she was looking. When he saw me he told the person on the other line that he would call them back. He slammed the phone down. Shit, he's angry.

"Isabella Marie Swan." He said in his fatherly voice. Great. He used my full name. He's not mad. He's pissed. When he said my name everyone's eyes snapped towards me. Rosalie's expression was a mixture between relief and anger. Same with Alice's. Emmett's and Jaspers were relief and worry. And Edwards was relief and sadness. Great. Pity party here I come!

"Where have you been! It's four o'clock in the morning!" Oh crap…I guess the sun wasn't setting, it was rising…

"Dad, I'm really sorry," Sneeze, "I didn't realize it was so late! I fell asleep in the woods and-."

"You what!" This wasn't my dad's voice though. It was Edward's. I turned to him reluctantly.

"You fell asleep in the woods? Do you know how dangerous it is in there! You could have been hurt! What if something came while you were sleeping! You-"

"I don't see why you even care. Remember, you have better things to do then care about my health." I cut him off before he could finish yelling at me once again. Edward opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he sat back down and looked down at the floor. Ha. Now what pretty boy?

"Okay, you guys should go. It's late…well early, anyways, thank you for helping. I say Alice's note with her number on the table and when Bella didn't come home, I just got worried. I'm sorry you're up so late. Tell Esme I'm sorry for keeping her kids from sleep for so long." Charlie said when none of us broke the awkward silence that had fallen upon us.

"No problem Charlie. We care about Bella a lot. Call if you need anything else." Alice said as she grabbed her keys and glanced at Edward who still hasn't looked up from the floor.

"I'll call you tomorrow Bella. You have to come over to our place so I can, uh, show you something." Alice said quickly. I knew she wanted to talk about tonight.

"Okay Alice. I can't in the morning but maybe sometime in the afternoon. Just call me." I said quietly back. She nodded and gave me a hug and walked out of the kitchen. Rosalie did the same and followed Alice. Jasper and Emmett patted me on the shoulder and said bye to Charlie before heading towards their cars. Edward started to come towards me but I walked to the counter and pretended to be interested in the mail there.

When I heard the door shut and both cars leave, I set the mail down and took a deep breath. I need sleep. In a bed. Before I could go to the comfort of my bed and Jake, Charlie spoke.

"Sit down. We have to talk."

Damn.

_Well hello to the few reader I probably still have left because I haven't updated in so long! I'm so so so so so so so sorry for that. I can't stop reading other Fanfictions to focus on my own. __ I'll try hared I promise. I actually have the next chapter written I just have to type it now. __ Well please review! It makes me happy! Please! I love your comments!_


	5. Authors note :

I hate saying this. I hate doing this. I hate having to write this! Yup, that's right…I'm writing an authors note.

I hate these things and I promised myself that I wouldn't write one. Ever. Yet here I am, sitting on my computer contemplating whether or not I should write this idiotic note or just leave my readers wondering what the hell happened to this story? Well here's the answer, I hate typing. Yes, that's right. The only reason I haven't been updating on a regular basis is because I don't have the patience for typing. I have four chapters written right now. All of them in pencil. I'm trying my best to type as much as possible but I have school, volleyball, babysitting, homework and my first year of high school. I really want to update as much as I can but I keep losing track of time.

I just want to make one thing clear. I. Am. Not. Quitting. On. This. Story. I fully intend to continue this story and to update as soon as possible. To any of my readers out there who still believe in me and still read this story. Thank you so much. You are amazing. I promise to update as soon as possible! Love everyone!


	6. The Beginning is Always Good

**The Beginning is Always Good.**

**I OWN NOTHING ALL BELONGS TO SM!**

I took a seat at the kitchen table and turned to look at Charlie. This is going to be bad.

"Bell's-" Charlie started to say but I cut him off before he could proceed.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run off. Something happened and that I just couldn't think at that time. It'll never happen again. I promise." I quickly said. I hated when he was mad at me.

"Bella, even though I was incredibly scared when you were missing and I know you would never do it again, that isn't what I wanted to tell you." Charlie said. He took a deep breath and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"We're bankrupt, Bella. I haven't been able to pay the mortgage for four months now. I just couldn't tell you. I thought I could get the money somehow and then everything would go back to normal. But I-I just couldn't tell you. We lost the house. I didn't want you to worry." He dropped his head in his hands.

I couldn't believe what he just. We were bankrupt. Like out of money, no more. I thought we had a little money. I mean enough to pay all the bills on time. I didn't know we didn't have any left! Charlie should have told me. I could have gotten another job.

"Charlie, we can fix this. I can get another job. Take some extra shifts at the restaurant." I stood up and rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"No. I got a job offer in Minneapolis, Minnesota. I'm taking it. I'll be an officer there. I don't want you working another job. You shouldn't be helping me pay the bills. We have to leave in two weeks. I've been looking for an apartment and I think I've found one were we can stay for awhile so we can earn enough money to get a house." Charlie said. Tears starting to well up in his eyes. I have never seen Charlie cry. Ever.

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. We were moving? I couldn't tell him that I was staying here because he was probably selling this place to get that apartment in Minneapolis. I just started making friends though! Then it hit me.

"Use my college fund! I mean we can keep some of the money in it. But we can just pay off a few months payment to get us stable." I said quickly. I couldn't leave, I just couldn't. I knew he would keep some of the money in the bank because he wants me to go to college.

"Bella, I can't believe I'm actually saying this." Charlie took a deep and ran his hand through his hair. I stared at him in confusion.

"I already used it. I was desperate and I needed a way to prolong the bankruptcy. I didn't want to. You have to understand. I want you to go to college, so bad. I just needed the money to pay the mortgage and the food, I just, I'm so sorry." He whispered. I stared at him in horror. He didn't say that…did he?

"You didn't spend all of it…did you?" I asked. If he spent some of it I would be alright. It would give me a chance to at least look at some affordable colleges.

"I, I spent it. I spent it all, Bella." He said. He ran his hand over his face and reluctantly looked into my eyes. He what? All of it? Like no money is left? Zilch?

I couldn't look into his eyes. It hurt to much. I needed to get away. Go somewhere where I can think. I knew just the place.

"I need to go somewhere." I whispered trying to meet his pleading gaze but I couldn't. I just need to go before I totally unravel.

"Bells…" He started. I just turned away. I can't do this right now. I picked up my keys and headed towards the door. Right before I stepped outside Charlie came running in.

"Bella, where are you going? I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Cullen's."

I texted Alice for her address and told her that I was coming over. Even though it was 4 am. I needed my best friend right now. She responded immediately.

"Okay Hun. See you soon. I told Rose to come over cause I knew you'd want her here, too." She said. I smiled through the tears I hadn't realized I started to shed. She knew me to well.

I started towards the Cullen's place. I couldn't even think straight. I couldn't deal with everything right now. It was like my life was perfect for the shortest time. I had amazing friends, a home, and a good job. Now it was all crashing down. My life was falling apart, piece by piece, every passing minute.

By the time I reached the Cullen mansion I was sobbing. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I needed sleep and time to cry into my best friends shoulders.

I stumbled clumsily out of my big red truck and wobbled to the door. I wiped my nose on my sleeve in an effort to look somewhat presentable incase Alice's parents happen to be awake at this ungodly hour and answered the door. But it wasn't Alice's parents, or even Alice who answered the door. No it was a gorgeous, bronze haired boy with a tight white shirt and flannel pajama pants on.

"Bella?" Edward asked in shock. He rubbed his emerald eyes and blinked a few times before looking back at me.

"Bella!" He said and a huge smile broke out on his perfect face. He took a step towards me and raised a hand as if to hug me. I took a step back. I couldn't deal with him right now. I might explode because of all the intense emotions I was feeling.

The he saw my tears, my crumpled shirt with tear stairs and mascara smudged on it. His smile dropped and his eyes stopped sparkling.

"What happened?" He asked in a calm yet stern voice. I opened my mouth to tell him to get out of my way but a sob escaped instead. I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep the sobs in but by doing so I ended up crying even harder. His penetrating gaze crumbled and he to fast steps towards me. I didn't even see him reach me before he had me in a tight embrace. At first I tried to wiggle out of his arms but soon I took comfort. His arms just fit.

"Shh." He shushed soothingly. I liked that he didn't ask what was wrong. He just held me. My arms were wrapped around his waist and his around my shoulders, smothering me into his stomach. I breathed in his sensational smell and tried to relax. To take a breathe.

I wiggled myself semi free from his tight embrace but he didn't seem to want to let go yet. Fine with me. I looked into his caring face and knew instantly I had forgiven him. I don't need to hold on to things right now, I just need my friends.

"Thank you, Edward." I said to him and I hugged him again. I didn't want to let go either. After who knowshow long of just Edward holding me I heard footsteps and looked under Edwards arm, since I was to short to look over it, and Alice trying to sneak back upstairs. I let go of Edward and smiled sadly at her.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt…" She said innocently. I looked over at Edward who was glaring at her. Weirdo.

"What! I said sorry! And how was I supposed to know you guys were making up!" She scowled. I started to smile but then realized what had happened already today. Edward noticed my change of mood instantly.

"Bella if you want to talk about whatever happened I'm always here." He said and he intertwined our hands. This is why I cared for him more then a friend. He is the sweetest man I've ever met.

"Let's get her up to your room and I'll get her some tea…hot chocolate." She smiled at me and hurried off to the kitchen.

Edward, who still had my hand in his, tugged me up the stairs to his room. I almost tripped one or two times but made it to his room almost completely unharmed. My eyes widened when I saw his room.

He had a black leather couch with a matching leather chair next to it. His bed was a simple black frame with just a plain white sheet on it and black and red pillows. His walls were covered in thousands of CD's and records. My mouth dropped when I looked at the wall covered in books. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of booked cover two walls. There was a huge glass window that had a view of the beautiful greenery of what I'm guessing is their private property.

I looked over at Edward and saw him staring at me with amused eyes. I pointed at the CD's and he nodded like he was silently saying 'I know, I love it too.' I then pointed at the view from the window and he nodded once again. The lastly, I pointed towards the books. He nodded yet again,

"Wow."

"I know."

I smiled at him. A true Bella smile. He really was the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

I sat down on his bed and he sat next to me. The warmth from his body was radiating towards me and leaking through my tear stained clothes. It felt so good.

"Bella," He started. He brushed a stray hair from my face, his fingertips grazing my forehead.

Before he could finish what he was going to say Alice came barging through the door with two hot chocolates in her hands and one balancing on her head. That's Alice for you. I jumped up to help her. I didn't want anything dropping in this perfect room.

"I interrupted something again, didn't I?" She said. Edward nodded his head and sighed. He'll have to tell me later.

"It's fine, Alice. Thank you for the hat cocoa." I said as I took a sip of the searing hot cup of milk and creamy goodness.

"Rose is on her way, Along with Jasper and Emmett. They all care about you so when I told them you were crying and breaking down in an emotional moment they all told me they were on their way!" She said happily. I glared at her. Emotional moment? Really?

"What? Just stating the truth!" She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Well I guess it's a good thing they're all coming. They all need to know what happened.

By 5…yeah, 5am, everyone was gathered in Edwards room with Alice's amazing hot chocolate with them. I had my third cup in my hand.

"Bella, what's wrong with you?" Emmett said. Rose smacked him in the back of the head. I had to smile at the comment. It's so Emmett.

"I don't really know where to begin…" I said. My voice cracking at the end. I was around the people I love with hot chocolate. It was hard to forget about the whole Charlie thing.

"The beginnings always good." Alice said soothingly. I took a deep breath and looked around at everyone. Their curious, loving eyes making me tear up again.

"Oh no!" Emmett yelled. Everyone looked up at him in shock. What the?

"I can't watch Bells cry! That's to hard to see!" He exclaimed and covered his eyes. I couldn't help but smile a watery smile. Big teddy bear is all Emmett is. Rose wrapped her arm around Emmett and looked at me with exasperated eyes.

"Keep going Bells. He'll be fine." She said. Emmett still had his face buried in his hands. I opened my mouth to begin…well...at the beginning.

**PLEASE don't hate me. I've been a horrible updated through this whole story! You guys don't know how appreciative I am of my readers (The few that there still are…) I love you all! I will try my hardest to type my story and update faster. I have the next two chapters written but not typed so I'm going my best! Love you all.**

**Favorite part: **

"**Oh no!" Emmett yelled.**

"**I can't watch Bells cry! That's to hard to see!**


End file.
